


The Super Robot's Library

by RileyMasters



Series: Countdown to SRMT's Return [3]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: Chiro had been surprised to discover that the second most popular room inside the Super Robot was a small but well loved library.
Series: Countdown to SRMT's Return [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793764
Kudos: 11





	The Super Robot's Library

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning and organizing my bookshelves today and was inspired. My room is half library, quarter desk, and quarter bed. Oh how I love it. Enjoy!

Chiro had been surprised to discover that the second most popular room inside the Super Robot was a small but well loved library.

In the days and weeks of him moving in, he had discovered it one morning, after getting lost on his way to breakfast. The room looked abandoned, dusty and dark, easily missed and avoided. Only his abysmal sense of direction led him to find it.

Quietly, he started dusting the books during his down time, adding some of his comics and favorite novels to some of the half filled shelves. He carefully organized the science textbooks against one wall, and the surprising pile of dime store romance novels along the bottom of the largest bookcase.

It only took three trips for Antauri to discover him sitting on the lone chair in the middle of the room, pouring over his absolute favorite comic. His advisor and friend had a look of surprise when he found the room, but had also been happy to see the teen engaging in something that wasn’t related to video games.

The next time Chiro walked into the room, there were some books on philosophy and some old journals neatly added to the shelves.

(-)

Once Antauri had found him, Chiro discovered that the library actually had a place for everyone. Nova had been spotted at least twice reading some of his novels, while Otto could be spotted glancing through the comics. Gibson’s textbooks were well loved by him whenever inspiration struck him, and Sprx was the surprising lover of the harlequin novels, though the red monkey did his best to hide his reading of them.

Chiro was happy to share his little hidden place with his team. He started studying some of the textbooks, which actually ended up helping him with his biology homework on more than one occasion. 

After a few months, the team helped find some extra furniture to add to the room, some cushions and pillows for the nooks and crannies around the stacks. The teen could often be found with a comic over his face, napping in the quiet of the room, running late for training every once in a while.

Unless there was an emergency that required them to assemble, at least one member of the team could be found in the library, regardless of the hour. It had become another community space, one that was well loved and treasured by the entire team.

Chiro wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
